The invention relates to a semiconductor circuit arrangement.
The periodical "Elektrotechnik" [Electrical Engineering] 58, No. 3, 1976, discloses a semiconductor circuit arrangement in which structural units, called modules, comprising two semiconductor devices are fastened in an axially parallel arrangement on a cooling member produced in an extrusion molding process. Likewise fastened to ribs provided on one of the sides of the cooling member is a plate of insulating material which is equipped with circuit components for the units. A fan dimensioned for the cross section of the cooling member is attached directly to the cooling member. In such arrangements, the spatial association, in particular of the circuit components, may produce difficulties. Moreover, the fan makes an undesirably loud noise. Additionally, the units are not cooled optimally and lhe spatial positions of the terminals for the units as well as the current conductors connected thereto may be changed in an unfavorable manner by mechanical stresses.
Furthermore, DE-AS No. 2,611,260 discloses a semiconductor circuit arrangement in which cooling member, fan and semiconductor units are arranged as described above and circuit components are attached on further circuit planes formed by rigid conductor elements on the current terminals of the structural units. In these structural designs, an undesirable mutual heating of the units and of the circuit components may occur in addition to the above-mentioned drawbacks. Moreover, exchange and/or maintenance of the units is expensive.